Roleplay Timeline
This is the summary of the events that happened in both SRA and TTA roleplays. AS018 *'March 13:' AS! Ep.0 Starts - Starting of the SRA Major Roleplay + New students arrive to Shine Royal Academy to begin their training, choose their classes and brands *'April 1:' AS! Ep.1 Starts - Stage debut of the first years, Easter Egg Hunt with families, Crystal Sora becomes Tsubasa Kisaragi the 16th *'April 29:' Vivid Kiss Audition takes place *'May 1:' AS! Ep.2 Starts - announcement of image girl auditions *'May 3:' "KiraMirai's Shop Image Girl Audition!" Round 1 and "Noble Princess's Muse Audition" take place *'May 4:' "KiraMirai's Shop Image Girl Audition!" Round 2 takes place *'May 18:' AS! Ep.3 Starts - Tsubasa Kisaragi the 16th announces a designing audition for her new brand's first collection *'June 7:' AS! Ep.4 Starts - Idol Ranking competition takes place *'June 20:' AS! Ep.5 Starts - Preparations for the single Stand Up Sit Down *'June 21:' Single Stand Up Sit Down official release *'July 10:' AS! Ep.6 Starts - Tsubaki Nagai becomes Madoka Amahane the 6th *'August 10:' AS! Ep.7 Starts - Announcement of upcoming school event, a Party or Musical *'August 18:' School musical takes place at SRA *'September 10:' AS! Ep.8 Starts - New succession is announced *'September 16:' Luka Sakurana becomes Karen Kamishiro the 9th *'September 25:' AS! Ep.9 Starts - Auditions for Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru take place *'October 1:' New idols join SRA at the half-term, one of them being Ayaka Oshiro *'October 10:' AS! Ep.10 Starts - Another succession is announced, Emilia Minato joins SRA *'October 20:' Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru MV official debut, Mion Amagawa becomes Lily Shirogane the 10th, Icy Roses is formed *'October 30:' AS! Ep.11 Starts - Idols prepare for Halloween Event, Rorora Mashiro joins SRA *'October 31:' Halloween Event takes place, Sweetie Dolly officially debut during it *'November 10:' TTA RP Ep.0-1 Starts - A new change to TTA's Tengoku no Kaihō is announced - two singles to be released instead of one *'November 11:' Participants in Tengoku no Kaihō choose who they wish to follow *'November 12:' Team Hitomi and Team Hinata are officially announced *'November 16:' AS! Ep.12 Starts *'November 17:' Yura Rika's succession and Tsubasa Kisaragii the 16th's upcoming hiatus are announced *'November 20:' Yura Rika becomes Mahiru Kasumi the 14th *'November 27:' Shining! announces unit disbandment *'December 14:' TTA RP Ep.0-2 Starts - Introduction of MVs for Tengoku no Kaihō Singles along with the coupling songs *'December 15:' AS! Ep.13 Starts - Icy Roses announce their single Tsumetai Bara, and their live in Tokyo Dome *'December 24:' Icy Roses' live and first performance of Tsumetai Bara *'December 25:' Single Tsumetai Bara official debut *'December 26:' AS! Ep.14 Starts AS019 *'January 2:' Tengoku no Kaihō Preliminary results announced *'January 9:' Tengoku no Kaihō Final results announced *'January 11:' Emilia Minato becomes Mio Minato the 6th *'January 15:' AS! Ep. 15 Starts - Graduation ceremony announcement *'January 21: '''Graduation ceremony for SRA High School 3rd Years and June Akimoto *'January 27:' ''AS! Ep. 16 Starts - Hana receives news on succession *'February 10: 'Hana Shilda becomes Kaede Ichinose the 11th *'February 14:' AS! Ep. 17 Starts - Idol's Valentines Event with a twist, idol Hand-shake event *'February 17: 'Ailin Sashihara announces her solo single *'February 20:' Sayonara Janai is released *'February 28:' AS! Ep. 18 Starts - Preparations for Hinamatsuri Event *'March 3:' Idol's Hinamatsuri Event, Shining!'s last live, and Ayaka receives news on succession *'March 4:' TTA RP Ep.0-3 Starts - Final preparations for T.T.A. Contest *'March 19:' AS! Ep.19 Starts - Ayaka Oshiro becomes Maika Chouno the 10th *'March 20:' T.T.A. Contest takes place *'March 23:' Single Ai official debut *'April 1:' AS! Season 2 Starts with Ep.20 ／ TTA RP Ep.1-1 Starts - New school year arrives *'April 17:' AS! Ep. 21 Starts ''- Lucia Espinoza becomes Ran Shibuki the 8th *'April 20:' ''TTA RP Ep.1-2 Starts - Glittering Audition takes place *'May 1:' Album EYES of Gold is released *'May 4:' AS! Ep. 22 Starts - Clash of Events, Ailes Celeste formation *'May 7:' TTA RP Ep.1-3 Starts - preparation for Sanja Matsuri *'May 17:' Sanja Matsuri events take place *'May 18:' Digital single Wings of Fate is released *'May 20:' AS! Ep. 23 Starts - ''Idol Ranking Preliminary results release *'May 31:' Single Shin Seikatsu is released *'June 1:' ''TTA RP Ep.1-4 Starts - new events for 3rd year MS is announced *'June 7:' AS! Ep. 24 Starts - Idol Ranking begins *'June 19:' Single Change Me is released *'June 20:' AS! Ep. 25 Starts -'' Single Anata wa Hikari's release is delayed, formation of AceStar *'June 22:' Dautless Duets events take place *'July 5:' ''TTA RP Ep.1-5 Starts - preparations for Summer Party *'July 7:' Single Fate is released *'July 18:' AS! Ep. 26 Starts - Hyewon Choi becomes Mizuki Kanzaki the 11th *'July 24:' Single Courage + Unit Glacial Lollipop official debut *'July 27-28:' TTA's Summer Party takes place *'July 30:' Single Anata wa Hikari official release *'August 15:' Single Koi wa Acha Acha / cha cha Sing is released *'August 30:' TTA RP Ep.1-6 Starts - announcement of CM audition *'September 9:' GorGeous CM Audition takes place *'September 17:' Single Kimi ga Iru is released *'September 23:' GorGeous Eyeshadow CM has its TV premiere *'September 27:' Additional audition to enroll TTA takes place *'October 1:' TTA RP Ep.2-1 Starts - second half term of the school year starts *'October 4:' Rainbow Contest takes place *'October 6:' AS! Ep. 27 Starts - (RP Hiatus over) *'October 12:' Beginning of preparations for Shuffle Halloween *'October 22:' TTA RP Ep.2-2 Starts - preparations for Halloween event in Adachi orphanage *'October 31:' Local idol unit Magical Girls is formed *'November 11:' Album Ai no Kami is released *'November 13:' Shuffle Halloween's main event takes place *'November 15:' TTA RP Ep.2-3 Starts - preparations for Tengoku no Kaihō AS020 start *'November 28:' Album Rosalette is released *'December 5:' TTA RP Ep.2-4 Starts - preparations for Christmas event start *'December 10:' AS! Ep. 28 Starts - audition for Kimi no Koe is announced *'December 24:' Digital single The Impossible is released; Christmas at TTA Event takes place *'December 26:' TTA RP Ep.2-5 Starts - premiere of Tengoku no Kaihō MVs AS020 *'January 3:' AS! Ep. 29 Starts *'January 5:' New succesion announcement *'January 8:' Tengoku no Kaihō AS020 is released *'January 10:' Tsubasa Nakamura becomes Seira Otoshiro the 4th *'January 15:' Sales for Tengoku no Kaiho are released, promotions for it ends *'January 30:' TTA RP Ep.2-6 Starts *'February 1:' AS! Ep. 30 Starts Category:Aikatsu Shine! Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:Shine Royal Academy Category:Plot